El sueño de una noche de verano
by SweetDirtyDraco
Summary: Tras muchos años de trabajo y un divorcio devastador Isabella decide darse un premio, unas vacaciones a una isla pardisíaca.Alli se aficiona a los mojitos y se hace adicta a él, Edouard,la critura mas hermosa que sus ojos habían visto. OS.AH.


**EL SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO**

Había amanecido otro tórrido día de verano. El calor estaba haciendo ese día estragos en mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Llevaba 10 días en aquel lugar, un pequeño paraíso terrenal ajeno a las masas, un pequeño, carísimo y exclusivo reducto que me iba a permitir disfrutar por una vez en la vida. Después de muchos años de esfuerzo y trabajo y un devastador divorcio que me había dejado el alma y el corazón en los huesos, había decidido concederme ese premio. Así que no me lo pensé dos veces, tras verlo en un catálogo del Club Med, contraté el viaje y un maravilloso bungalow e hice las maletas, durante un mes estaría fuera de mi entorno, mi mundo, mis miserias y mis recuerdos, por un mes seria yo, yo y yo en un pequeño paraíso.

Esa tarde amenazaba tormenta y a pesar de estar en aquella paradisíaca playa la sensación de agobio era insoportable, una humedad pegajosa cubría mi cuerpo, mi pelo. Estaba tumbada en una hamaca en el porche de mi bungalow, y esa atmósfera cargada previa a la tormenta, la pereza y la indolencia estival me invitaban a sestear y soñar.

Por la mañana había aprovechado el frescor de las primeras horas para ir al pequeño pueblo a comprar: pan, frutas, verduras, queso...y ron, agua con gas, limas y hierbabuena, me estaba convirtiendo en una adicta a los mojitos, esos que me preparaba y me tomaba en el jacuzzi, cuando pensar en él convertía mi cuerpo en un infierno.

Desde que los había probado en el colmado de la playa hacia una semana, volvía allí como una autómata todos los días cuando despuntaba la noche, me fascinaba ese pequeño lugar enclavado en la última punta de la playa, entre la arena. Su música, la brisa que empezaba a ser un poco más fresca a esas horas, el ruido de las olas, el mar bajo el reflejo de la luna, descalza sobre la arena, y él...la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto.

Su belleza era devastadora. Tenía el pelo ondulado, espeso, cobrizo. Unos enormes ojos azules en forma de almendra, rematados por una corona de largas y espesas pestañas que le daban un exquisito aire soñador. Su boca era grande, de un intenso color rojo en sus labios que se torcían en una mueca adorable cuando sonreía. Era alto y esbelto, sus hombros y torso recios y bien musculados pero sin excesos, su piel lucía un bronceado dorado, parecía del color de la canela. Siempre estaba sin camisa, con un pantalón de lino blanco que ajustaba con un cordón a sus caderas, sus gloriosas caderas. Pero lo que remataba mi fascinación por el eran sus manos, delicadas, de largos dedos, parecía que acariciaban la coctelera cuando agitaba los deliciosos cócteles que preparaba, en sus manos las hojas de hierbabuena que derramaba sobre los mojitos eran como mariposas.

No me había fijado en él hasta la tercera noche que frecuente el colmado, cuando me trajo personalmente mi mojito. Ese día yo estaba empezando a impregnarme del embrujo y la magia de ese pequeño paraíso, los olores y los colores del lugar comenzaban a golpear mis sentidos y mi sensualidad, era imposible abstraerse a ellos, me estaba empezando a fundir en una especie de maravillosa tranquilidad y felicidad. Soy una persona muy sensual, amante de las cosas hermosas, visualmente bellas, de los olores y fragancias exquisitas... y allí el paisaje, el entorno, los olores a mar, vegetación exuberante y flores eran como una paraíso para los sentidos. Estaba absolutamente relajada, mis ojos entornados, dejándome llevar por la música que sonaba y disfrutando de la suave brisa acariciando mi cara y mi pelo...así qué cuando ví aquellas manos delicadas, suaves y elegantes depositar delicadamente mi mojito en la mesa, me golpeo su visión como un mazo y no pude resistir la tentación de rozarlas y levantar mi vista para conocer al poseedor de semejante maravilla.

Levante la vista y mi cara debió ser un poema, debió pensar que era lela, porque mis ojos se abrieron como platos, un tímido ah se escapo de mi boca y noté como me ponía roja como un tomate, me quede absolutamente impresionada ante semejante visión, ante semejante cara, ante semejante hombre. El sonrió de forma canalla, era obvio que conocía el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, así que inmediatamente agache mi cabeza, murmure -gracias- y volví a fijar mi vista en el mar mientras notaba con vergüenza, como mi piel se erizaba y respiraba con dificultad. Se quedó a mi lado por unos segundos, pero no dijo nada y se marchó, me di tímidamente la vuelta para ver como se alejaba y ese fue mi error, mis ojos se clavaron en su espectacular espalda y en su culo, sí en su culo firme y perfecto, dos hoyuelos lo remataban en la parte baja de su espalda dándole un toque sensual y pícaro y me quede extasiada viendo como se contoneaba al andar. No sabia lo que me pasaba, no podía dejar de mirarle, parecía una adolescente victima de un ataque agudo de revolución hormonal. Sabía que si se daba la vuelta me iba a pillar mirándole de esa manera tan poco...adecuada, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, así que haciendo un esfuerzo titánico decidí darme la vuelta, atacar mi mojito de un trago e irme a mi bungalow a darme un baño frío y burbujeante en el jacuzzi.

Desde aquel día, me hice asidua al colmado, adicta a los mojitos, y a El.

Habían pasado tres días desde entonces, era media noche y en la terraza del colmado solo quedábamos una pareja y yo sentados en las hamacas, los camareros estaban recogiendo y él se acercó a mí con una copa llena de un cóctel color luna llena.

–Hola -me dijo- sé que no es buena idea mezclar, pero me gustaría invitarte a probar mi última creación, la he bautizado FullMoon, y está inspirado en ti, la he creado pensando en ti-

Me quede sin aliento, una ola de calor bajo desde mi cara hasta mis rodillas, que comenzaron a temblar miserablemente.

–Es muy amable de tu parte-, logre balbucear, -pero no entiendo por qué, no merezco algo así .. ¿por qué?

–Me tienes impresionado, desde que estoy aquí nunca he visto a nadie que disfrute de este lugar como tú, es fascinante verte tararear las canciones que suenan, cierras los ojos mientras la brisa acaricia tu cara y tu pelo y saboreas los mojitos relamiéndote, se te ve tan …sensualmente feliz, y tan bonita….resplandeces a la luz de la luna, -me dijo con voz suave.

Me quede atónita, no era posible que el se hubiera fijado en mi, que me observara, me sentí halagada y sorprendida, y sin saber que decir…Dejó la copa encima de la mesa y me dijo

–Tómatela tranquila, sin prisas, saboréala, licor de los dioses para una diosa- y se marchó dejándome desasosegada y ….vergonzosamente excitada.  
>El me estaba seduciendo, la isla me estaba seduciendo….tomé la copa y la saboree. Era algo delicioso, de un sabor dulcemente delicado, sabía a coco, canela, ron dulce y cacao …cada sorbo era un trallazo a mis sentidos….el debía saber así.<p>

Desde ese día, no podía dejar de pensar en él, visitaba mis sueños todas las noches y yo irremediablemente terminaba consolándome como podía, me hice emocional y sexualmente dependiente de aquel hombre, soñaba con él, con sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, con sus caderas apretándose contra las mías, con su pecho contra mi espalda mientras metía sus delicadas manos bajo mi pareo y acariciaba mis pechos, mi vientre y mi pubis con desesperante lentitud.

Después de verle en su colmado noche tras noche, sirviéndome personalmente los mojitos o guiñándome un ojo cada vez que alguien pedía un Full Moon…mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi sexo clamaban desesperados por su atención.

Esa mañana me lo encontré en el pueblo mientras hacia la compra… vio mi cesta y una sonrisa burlona le cruzo la cara…

-¿Mojitos a puerta cerrada?- me pregunto con sorna.  
>No le pude contestar ¿como explicarle el porque bebía mojitos en mi bungalow? así que salí por la tangente<p>

-No son en absoluto comparables con los tuyos-le dije- ni con tu Full Moon- rematé.

-Cuando quieras te enseño en privado como los hago, todavía tengo que explicarte como y porque he creado Full Moon., me contestó el

-Me encantaría, aunque creo que tus manos ponen un toque especial que es difícil de superar- le dije rendida.

– Me halagas, se que te encantan mis manos por como las miras y eso me conmueve, las mujeres no se suelen fijar, principalmente, en mis manos- y me dedico una hermosísima sonrisa mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Me quede anonadada, maldita vergüenza, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y mi respiración se volvió irregular, mi entrepierna palpitaba vergonzosamente….eso me confirmaba dos cosas, que estaba enganchada a él y que él estaba más que acostumbrado a "engancharse" a las mujeres que se le ponían por delante.

Cogió las bolsas y las llevo hasta mi coche y una vez las depositó allí me dijo

–¿Vendrás esta noche? Me gustaría invitarte a cenar –

Un escalofrió de placer sacudió mi espalda y sin dudarlo ni un segundo le dije que si. Me dio un ligero beso en la cara y me dijo,

-Te espero Marie, trae algo de abrigo es posible que hoy haya tormenta- y se alejó, llevándose su cuerpo y mi cordura y dejándome una desesperante excitación ¿como demonios se había enterado de mi nombre?

Cuando llegue al bungalow solté la compra, me arranqué la ropa y me fui a la playa, necesitaba refrescarme, nadar, zambullirme en el agua, mi piel y mis entrañas ardían. Tras mi baño, me hice una ensalada de frutas y me tomé un mojito…me tumbé perezosamente en la hamaca y empecé a soñar…¿me depararía esta noche lo que yo deseaba?...acaba de perder la vergüenza y el decoro…necesitaba desesperadamente que él me hiciera el amor. Como he dicho antes el calor estaba haciendo ese día estragos en mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Al anochecer comencé a arreglarme, mi palidísima piel tras diez días en la isla lucía un suave y bonito bronceado, mi pelo estaba ondulado por la humedad, con lo cual solo me perfume y maquille suavemente, haciendo especial énfasis en mis ojos, yo también me había percatado de que le llamaban la atención poderosamente. Repase mi depilación, por si acaso, y me puse un vestido largo y suelto de algodón blanco, obvie mi sujetador y me acomode un tanga de encaje color beige, mi blanco y hermosísimo vestido no me concedía mayor ni más sugerente licencia. Cogí un foulard dorado y me encamine, consumida por los nervios, hacia mi cita.

Al llegar al colmado un fuerte viento se estaba levantando, la gente se apresuró a dejar libre las mesas y meterse al local, él tenia razón, esa noche habría tormenta. Los camareros se pusieron a encender antorchas y velas. Un rayo cayó sobre el mar seguido de un fortísimo trueno. Me quedé sobrecogida en la terraza, montones de rayos caían sobre el mar era un espectáculo hipnótico y sobrecogedor, de pronto sentí dos manos aferrando fuertemente mis hombros.  
>–Por Dios, que haces aquí fuera te estas poniendo en peligro- y agarrándome por la cintura me metió en el interior.<p>

Me volví para mirarle y sentí un fogonazo en mi pecho, casi se me paro el corazón, su cara y su pelo goteando, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llover, las llamas de las antorchas reflejándose en su piel canela y en sus ojos, era como contemplar la proporción áurea hecha hombre. Me sentí idiota, no podía articular palabra solo podía mirarle.  
>Esbozo su sonrisa canalla y retirándome el pelo de la cara con su suave mano me dijo:<p>

- Mi dulce desconocida contemplativa y sensual, te dejas llevar por la belleza y por los sentidos de una forma fascinante….pero ahora es mejor que te cubras con tu foulard, estas empapada y eres un festín para la mirada de cualquier hombre-.  
>Mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que mi vestido estaba empapado y transparente, mis pezones apuntaban hacia el erguidos y oscuros como desafiándole a que los tomara entre sus dedos….Fue como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, porque se los quedo mirando y señalándolos con el dedo, como si les recriminara algo, dijo<p>

–¿Acaso me estáis desafiando? me ocupare mas tarde de vosotros-

Dios bendito, casi me desmayo, empecé a tiritar por dentro descontroladamente. Soltó una carcajada, me puso el foulard por los hombros y dándome un fugaz beso en la frente me dijo

- Dame tres minutos, voy a coger nuestra cena, aquí hoy no nos podemos quedar puede ser peligroso-

Se puso a dar ordenes a los camareros y mientras los clientes iban desalojando el local el fue a por una enorme cesta. Cuando dejo todo dispuesto me tomo por la cintura y me llevo hasta la parte trasera, entramos en su coche y observe como se dirigía exactamente hacia mi bungalow. Cuando se detuvo en la puerta me volví hacia y el y le dije

-¿Pero como demonios sabes..? no me dejo terminar la pregunta, se acerco peligrosamente a mi boca y acercando sus labios a tres milímetros de los míos me dijo,

-Nada, absolutamente nada, se escapa a mi control en este lugar, y menos...una mujer como tu, Isabella Marie.  
>Y me beso, con intensidad, con pasión. Metió su mano por debajo de mi pelo, sujetando mi nuca y atrayendo mi cara todavía mas hacia él. Por todos los santos, como besaba...mis sueños se hacían realidad, mis suposiciones se confirmaban, sabia a canela, a cacao, sabia infernalmente dulce...me embriagaba y me mareaba su olor a incienso y sándalo, subí mis manos hasta su cuello, despacio, con timidez, me moría por acariciar su piel, parecía tan suave...<br>-Tócame Marie, acaríciame, te necesito tanto...me dijo contra mis labios con una voz suave y espesa. Mire sus ojos, brillaban enfebrecidos por el deseo, parecía que podía leer todos mis pensamientos o anticiparse a mis deseos. Así, subí mi mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándole suavemente, llevándola a su cuello, su nuca, pasando mis dedos por sus labios, sin dejar de mirarle...

- Ni siquiera se como te llamas...susurre suavemente.

- Edouard...siseo contra mis dedos.

Que el cielo me proteja, no podía llamarse de otra manera...un nombre que sonaba a deseo y sensualidad, como no podía ser de otra manera en él.

- Es hora de entrar, me dijo.

Salimos del coche. Abrí la puerta de mi bungalow y sorpresa...no había luz. Solté un improperio, parecía que los elementos conjuraban con el poniéndoselo todo más fácil todavía, como si yo no estuviera ya suficientemente rendida a sus encantos. Menos mal que la casa tenia un generador eléctrico de emergencia pero, obviamente, no contaba con que a él nada se le escapaba así que con una carcajada salio al coche y volvió con una caja llena de velas. Encendió la primera..y la acerco a mi cara..

-¿Estas asustada?

-No, asustada no. Un poco nerviosa...balbucee

-Ummmm..nerviosa y excitada...tus ojos brillan sin mesura.

Agache la cabeza avergonzada, levanto mi barbilla con dos dedos y dijo

-Jamás te avergüences de lo que sientes y deseas, y menos conmigo.

Comenzó a situar estratégicamente las velas por todo el bungalow, iluminando especialmente mi habitación y el jacuzzi. Yo retorcía mis dedos nerviosamente, dejándole hacer. Cuando termino, se acerco lentamente, mirándome a los ojos fijamente, muy serio, tendió sus manos hacia mi ...y me abalance sobre el abrazándome a su cuello y besándole de forma desmedida, el me estrechó entre sus brazos con tal fuerza que creía que iba a morir, fue un beso devastador, intenso, erótico...toda mi piel se erizó, temblaba como una hoja..le deseaba con tal intensidad que me dolía, el recorría con sus manos mi espalda, mi pelo, mis caderas, de forma frenética, Nos mordíamos los labios, el cuello, la barbilla, los hombros...me estaba consumiendo la pasión.

Comenzó a bajar mi vestido, lentamente, mirando con autentica lujuria cada centímetro de mi piel que quedaba descubierto, cuando cayó al suelo comenzó a desvestirse el, se quito su camisa lentamente dejando que la visión de su perfecta musculatura noqueara la poca cordura que me quedaba, se bajo sus pantalones..la perfecta v de sus ingles me prometió desde la distancia una noche de ensueño.  
>Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, una sonrisa de felicidad asomó a mi cara, el sonrió también por primera vez en la noche con mas ternura que deseo. Le tomé de la mano y le llevé hasta el jacuzzi, lo encendí y metiendo mis dedos en la cintura de sus bóxers tiré suavemente de ellos hacia abajo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. El hizo lo mismo con mis bragas y entramos, se sentó y me coloco de manera que mi espalda se apoyaba contra su pecho, eche hacia atrás mi cabeza dejando mi cuello expuesto al ataque de su labios y su lengua, no se hizo esperar, comenzó a comerme el cuello lentamente de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez, sin prisa pero sin pausa, sus dedos tomaron mis pezones y susurro muy bajito...a mi oído...<p>

-Ya les advertí, que me ocuparía de ellos mas tarde...y me dio un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja mientras los pellizcaba con fuerza, eso hizo que mi deseo corriera desbocado por mis venas.

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas, desde sus magnificas caderas, pasándolas lentamente por sus muslos, dibujando filigranas con mis largas uñas sobre su piel, según le acariciaba notaba una tremenda presión contra la parte baja de mi espalda, la excitación era mas que evidente en ambos, comenzó a bajar delicadamente sus manos por mis costados hasta juntarlas sobre mi vientre, dibujando círculos sobre mi ombligo con una y bajando la otra hasta llegar a mi sexo, un pequeño gemido se escapo de mi boca, esto era infinitamente mejor que en mis sueños, las sensaciones me abrumaban, mi piel hervía, estaba absolutamente sensible al roce de las yemas de sus dedos, el calor de su lengua marcaba senderos de fuego en mi cuerpo, mis caderas se removían contra el intentando calmar la desazón que crecía entre mis piernas, y el...de forma inmisericorde y disfrutando del poder que tenia en ese momento sobre mi cuerpo jugueteaba sin prisa pero sin pausa con sus largos y delicados dedos dentro de mi, en una cadencia enloquecedora, subí mis brazos hasta alcanzar su pelo, mesándolo, acariciándolo, me estaba volviendo loca, y el me susurraba al oído:

-Shhh, tranquila mi dulce Marie, disfruta, esta es nuestra primera noche...tengo mil placeres guardados para ti..si tu quieres...

- Edouard... solo podía pronunciar su nombre

No pude decir nada mas, me dijo entonces:

-Date la vuelta

Me coloco frente a el, pasó mis piernas por detrás de sus caderas y yo me aferre a su cuello, mis manos cruzadas por detrás de su nuca, comenzó a besarme nuevamente con pasión mientras sus manos se colocaban en mi cintura, y me iba acercando hasta el, de pronto con un movimiento magistral entró dentro de mi, nos quedamos los dos quietos, frente contra frente, mirándonos a los ojos, y empezamos a movernos uno contra el otro, buscando nuestro encuentro y placer mutuo en absoluta sincronización y armonía, despacio, disfrutando, sintiendo cada embestida, cada roce, de pronto comenzó a recitar contra mis labios:

- Jugo de coco, blanco como el color de tu piel, ron dulce añejo, dorado como el color de tus ojos, canela, como el color de tu pelo, cacao, dulce y excitante como tu. Te desee desde el primer momento en que te ví, no he dejado desde entonces de soñar contigo, de como sería tenerte como te tengo ahora...

Fue el detonante, mi pasión estallo como un globo y me lancé a su boca aferrándome con mas fuerza a su cuello, nuestro rítmico vaivén se convirtió en una frenética carrera hacia el éxtasis, me deshice contra su cuerpo en mil pedazos una y otra vez sin dejar de pronunciar su nombre y jurarle por lo mas sagrado que yo también le desee desde el mismo momento que le vi.

Esa noche nos amamos como si fuera la ultima, la única, sin restricciones, sin limites, tomando el uno del otro todo lo que éramos capaces de soportar. Nos dejamos una huella indeleble y el recuerdo de un placer jamás alcanzado ni vivido.

Por supuesto que no fue la única noche, muchas mas noches vinieron, y días y tardes...nos tomamos el uno al otro en todos los sitios inimaginables, de todas las maneras posibles.

Pero esa, esa primera noche con Edouard, fue el sueño de una noche de verano hecho realidad, intenso, maravilloso, mágico, ese sueño del que nunca te quieres despertar.


End file.
